


Lurien HFTF

by kommandantmilkshake



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kommandantmilkshake/pseuds/kommandantmilkshake
Summary: Idiot modifies his Hollow Knight game so characters get HFTF powers. It gets out of hand. Extremely self indulgent fanfic.Original name was HOLLOW KNIGHT HFTF, changed because I'm lazy and Lurien is too easy to change as a character so I'll use him.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lurien is such a blank slate that he's easy to modify. Other characters? Not so much.

Lurien woke up with a jolt, feeling strange. He had a lot of problems on his hands yesterday, but he felt particularly strange today. Maybe some tea was needed. 

Lurien got up, making his way around his spire. He failed to notice the strange suddenness of his movements, or how his cloak seemed to billow despite the fact that all the windows were closed and there was no wind.

He walked along, calling his butler's name. He somehow didn't realize the fact that his voice was heavily warped and distorted. "Lumien! Lumien! Where are you? I need some tea..." Lurien walked along, not noticing how he seemed to have a strange posture, and how he maintained it the entire time.

"Coming, sir." Lumien walked along, fetching the tea pot and a teacup. He grabbed 2 coasters to put the teacup and kettle on. He walked along, before placing the coasters and the kettle and cup on the table. "Yes master, tea is ready."

Lurien walked to the table. "Thank you, Lumien." Lurien poured some tea into the teacup, before raising his mask to drink it. Lumien simply stared at Lurien, shocked. "M-master, when did your voice sound so... strange?"

Lurien turned to Lumien. "Strange? I don't know what you're talking about." Lumien rubbed his eyes before speaking again. "Master, your voice... it's... distorted... and your cloak keeps billowing, even though all the windows are closed. And why are your movements so sudden, so quick?"

Lurien simply drank the tea from the cup before placing it down. "Lumien, I don't know what you're talking about. However... I do feel... strange. Might be the stress."

Lumien simply sighed. "Master, the King is hosting an event... perhaps you can go? You do after all, idolize him above everyone else..."

Lurien put a claw to his mask. "Hmmm... alright. I'll go. Thank you, Lumien."

Lumien stared at Lurien, as he watched his master descent via the elevator. Hopefully the Watcher Knights don't attack him.

"Watcher Knights." All the Watcher Knights turned to look at Lurien, who had a distorted voice. "I am going to an event his Majesty has organized, and I would appreciate it if at least 3 of you came with me. You can do whatever you wish, just keep an eye out for any... trouble."

Lurien descended down the elevator, not noticing the confused looks of his Knights. "When had Master's voice gotten so distorted?"

Lurien stood near the exit, waiting for his Knights. When they finally arrived, he turned to the door, and walked out into the rain.

At the event, Lurien was standing near his Watcher Knights, simply waiting for his Majesty to arrive. Monomon had also arrived, along with her assistant.

Lurien stood there, all menacingly, not noticing the infected sentries about to crash into the window nearby.

He turned to stare in horror at the infected sentries approaching him. His Watcher Knights were too far to get there in time. Suddenly, Lurien had the urge to fight.

He leaned back, before a strange silhouette appeared to come out of him before punching the nearest infected sentry 3 times, knocking them away from him. The other infected sentry seemed taken aback, before raising its nail. Lurien pulled out multiple knives that seemed to appear in his hands, before throwing a volley of them at the sentry about to attack. The sentry flinched, allowing Lurien to move back before stopping.

Lurien didn't know why, but he brought his arms together, before flexing them behind him. "THE WORLD! BRING TIME TO A HALT!" He shouted, not understanding WHY he shouted it. Suddenly, time seemed to stop for Lurien. Lurien walked over to the sentry, before swinging his arm with an open palm, striking the sentry, before roundhousing the sentry in the side. The silhouette came out again, before bashing its fist into the sentry's skull. Lurien approached the other sentry, before throwing multiple volleys of knives at the sentry. "And time shall resume..." The 2nd sentry got sent flying to the left before laying a crumpled heap on the floor. The 3rd sentry flinched from the volleys of knives, before raising its nail and charging at Lurien. 

Lurien leaned forward, before multiple tendrils emerged from his back. "Wrryyyy!" Multiple particles resembling pollen appeared from the tendrils, before approaching the sentry. The sentry flinched for each particle that hit it. Lurien leaned back, before charging at the sentry with a striking open palm. "KURRRRAE!" Lurien shouted, as the sentry got knocked back and crumpled into a heap on the floor.

Suddenly, Lurien felt a nail stab into his side. He fell back, before looking at his assailant. The last infected sentry. For some reason, the wound didn't hurt so much. Lurien simply jumped into the air before slamming his arm downward, towards the sentry. The sentry staggered, giving Lurien time to walk over and plunge his arm into the sentry's neck. "JITSUNI NAZIMUZO!" Lurien cried out, before throwing the sentry forward. Lurien leaned back, arms covering his eyes, before removing his arms from his face. A red hot beam of light came out of the mask's single eye hole, before piercing the sentry. The sentry's corpse crumpled to the floor, orange glow disappearing from its eyes.

Lurien simply stood there, menacingly.

"W-watcher? Are you alright?" Monomon called out. Lurien simply turned to Monomon. "I... don't know what just happened."

The Pale King arrived, accompanied by the Great Five and the Vessel. He stared at the blood on Lurien's hands and cloak, before scanning the corpses of the sentries. "Watcher. With me. Now."

Lurien shrugged before going to the Pale King's side. 

The nobles all began bickering about what happened, gossiping as usual. "HE IS POSSESSED!" "PERHAPS THE WATCHER IS A HIGHER BEING!" "NO, YOU HEARD WHAT HE SAID! THOSE WEREN'T WORDS FROM OUR LANGUAGE!"

Monomon simply floated off with Quirrel in tow.


	2. Lurien gets interrogated

Lurien sat there, cloak billowing. He stared at Hegemol who was currently interrogating him.

"And what happened when the infected sentries approached you?" Hegemol asked Lurien. Lurien scratched his head. "I think I... killed them? I don't know how... I never fought before and yet I managed to overpower the 4 of them."

Hegemol nodded. "Thank you." Hegemol got up, and opened the door, before exiting then closing it again.

Hegemol walked to the Pale King, who promptly turned to his Knight. "Well?" Hegemol coughed. "It seems he never knew how to fight, and he didn't know how he managed to kill them. I believe he is infected... but not by the Light."

The Pale King nodded. "I see. Thank you." 

The Pale King walked in to the interrogation room. He opened the door.

"My King! I swear I don't know what happened! It was like something was controlling my actions-" The Pale King raised a hand, motioning for Lurien to stop talking.

"I know. And I have a proposal. As well as being one of the Dreamers, you can help us defeat the Light. Perhaps this... thing that is controlling you... it can help us defeat the Radiance and end the Infection. You just need to stay there, and let us study you."

Lurien processed all this information, before slowly nodding. "I see. Of course my King, I will be waiting."

The Pale King nodded. "Good." He got up, then opened the door before exiting. He walked over to Dryya. "Make sure he doesn't try to leave."

Dryya nodded. The Pale King walked away.

Lurien began fidgeting in his seat. He got up, before flexing his fingers. Sudden movements, just like before. Lurien turned to the door. Lurien thought of opening the door and leaving... but his majesty wouldn't want that now, would he?... but did he really value his own life over the kingdom he swore to protect? A new objecting was burned into Lurien's mind. LEAVE.

Lurien covered his face with his arms in a cross, before flexing them and stopping time. Lurien gently opened the door. Dryya wasn't moving. Good. Lurien gently closed the door, before running past Dryya and exiting the building.

"And time resumes..." Lurien panted as he ran to the exit of the City.

Dryya stood there, guarding for some time.

Lurien made his way to Greenpath, trying to avoid other bugs as much as he could. He only struck when he had to, making sure his opponents (usually infected bugs or ones that couldn't think) got knocked to the ground or died.

Lurien made his way past the acid lakes, realizing that doing his aerial punch allowed him to cover extra distance.

He finally arrived at Fog Canyon. Finally! Refuge! Lurien jumped down the entrance, before seeing all the floating oomas and uomas. "Great." He muttered. He made his way around the floating death traps, trying NOT to touch any of their tendrils.

Dryya stood there, before hearing the King enter along with the Great Five and Quirrel. "So... let's uhh... examine the Watcher." The group walked to the door. Dryya gently opened the door.

Dryya slowly let a string of curses come out of her mouth, along with the Pale King panicking and shouting at her. "WHERE DID HE GO!? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KEEP WATCH ON HIM!"

"I DON'T KNOW! HE JUST DISAPPEARED! I DIDN'T HEAR ANYTHING OR SEE ANYTHING! I WAS STANDING GUARD FOR THE LAST 30 MINUTES!"

"GREAT FIVE! FAN OUT! SEARCH ALL THE PLACES IN HALLOWNEST FOR THAT WATCHER! AND TAKE THE WATCHER'S KNIGHTS WITH YOU!"

The Great Five all walked out of the room, along with the Pale King and Quirrel.


	3. Lurien explores the Archives

Lurien walked into the Archives, trying to sneak around unnoticed. He managed to get in halfway through before seeing Monomon. Oh wyrm dammit, it had to be her...

He moved to the side, attempting to hide in the background. He snuck along, crouching all the while. He crossed his arms over his face, before stopping time again.

He ran along, right past where he was sure she would see him had he not stopped time. He managed to hide behind a canister again. Time resumed. Wyrm be damned, stopping time was tiring for him.

He sat down, leaning against the canister. He wiped his arm against his mask. He was tired. Very tired. He looked around. All clear, hopefully nobody would notice the Watcher sleeping near one of the canisters. He closed his eyes.

He felt something move near him. Tsk. Not now. "Mmpmfm I'm awake, awake, stop nudging m-" He opened his eyes. And staring right back at him was a 4 eyed mask. A 4 eyed mask he knew too well. "Hello... Monomon. I hope I'm not intruding on anything." Lurien rubbed his eyes with his arm. 

Monomon stared at Lurien. "Why are you here? Last I heard, the Great Five interrogated you. And I refuse to believe they just let you out after your whole incident earlier at the event." Lurien got up. "Well you see, I escaped, because the King was going to experiment on me. And the last thing I want is to know what he did to the Vessels first-hand. Let me... stay here and hide?" 

Monomon put a tentacle to her mask, thinking. "Hmmm... no. Not unless you can pay me back with something in return... how about you let me examine you, while you're here?" 

Lurien looked around. "Alright, just please don't surrender me to the Pale King."

Lurien walked along with Monomon to Quirrel's quarters, since Lurien would dissolve in the acid.

"Now... for the pain test..." Lurien looked at Monomon. "Hmmm... that might work. I did get stabbed with a nail, and yet I'm not bleeding. I don't feel like I've been hit with a nail, more like I've been hit by a blunt weapon."

Monomon raised a tentacle, before hitting Lurien with it. Lurien seemed to flinch, as his body flashed, before returning to normal. "What was that?" Monomon looked at Lurien. "I don't know... but I did see a bar in my peripheral vision. Hit me again." Monomon slapped Lurien with a tentacle. "The bar seemed to have less in it. I think it's my... vitality? Life?"

Monomon floated in the air. "I see. That would explain why you only flinched and didn't bleed when you got stabbed."

Isma arrived at Fog Canyon, before calling out the Teacher's name. Her assistant was with her. "Monomon the Teacher! Have you seen Lurien?" Monomon looked at Lurien. "Hide. Now." Lurien nodded, before hiding under the bed. 

Monomon came out to greet Isma and Quirrel. "Quirrel! Were there any problems? Oh and Kindly Isma! I've always wanted to study your plant-based body... can you please tell me why are you here and searching for Lurien? Has he escaped?"

Isma nodded. "Yes, the Watcher escaped while his Majesty was fetching the rest of the Five. He escaped without a sound it seemed, and most likely left when the Pale King was gone." Monomon nodded. "Well, unfortunately I haven't seen or heard anyone enter the Archives. I believe he has gone elsewhere."

Isma nodded. "I see. Farewell, Teacher." She walked out of the Archives, leaving Quirrel inside. Monomon looked outside to make sure Isma was gone, before walking back into Quirrel's chambers. Quirrel followed the Madam. "M-madam, why are you going into my quarters?" 

"Oh, it's a surprise." Monomon reached a tentacle under the bed. She then brought it out. Lurien was holding onto the tendril. Lurien let go of the tendril, standing upright. "Hello, Scholar." Lurien coughed.

"W-watcher... why did you escape? The King will be after you! Did you not promise to be a Dreamer to save Hallownest?" Lurien flexed his fingers. "I... had to put my own life above it. Whatever he has planned for me, I do not intend to experience it. I will be staying here for a while. You are free to... run tests on me for as long as I am here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know what to do with lurien here. if i make it so he goes after the radiance, it will be just like my last fic. if he goes to dirtmouth, while logical, it will be a boring conclusion. but if he goes straight to deepnest or the city, while exciting, he wont have a logical reason to be there. not only is lurien, the watcher of the city, most likely afraid of deepnest, he also doesnt have a good reason to head there. and the city is obvious, he will get captured again by either his knights or the king's.

**Author's Note:**

> For clarification, Lurien = Shadow Dio.  
> edit: i would highly appreciate it if someone told me what to improve, and if someone helped me write the chapters. all i know is shadow dio lmao (outdated)


End file.
